


Sho's Stalker

by YuniKuzumiri



Series: Persona 4 The Girl with the Shadow Eyes [2]
Category: BlazBlue, Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuniKuzumiri/pseuds/YuniKuzumiri
Summary: Sho's Stalker who's been following around sho all the time , Might find out who is he or she.





	

Suki is wearing her shoes properly and then she stands up and she clean up her clothes a little bit

" Grandma , I'm going to junes to meetI my friends " Suki said

The Old Lady goes to Suki and give the charms" here for your new friends " 

" What are these for?" Suki said and take the charms

" These charms are special, they are like Promises " The old lady said 

" Promises that we won't forget each other as friends ?" Suki said and The old lady smiles

" Yes , You're right Suki " The old lady said

" Okay Grandma Takami and Thank you for this " Suki said and she smiles and bows to Takami 

" It's my pleasure and please be careful on your way Suki-chan " Takumi said 

" Yes I will , Bye Grandma " Suki opens door and goes out and Takami waves and the white cat yawns beside Takami

\--

Suki Is walking and she sees Sho playing his phone while walking and

Suki runs to Sho.

" Sho-kun !" Suki Shouts and Sho looks at Suki and Put his phone down 

" U-uh.. S-sho-kun ..?" Sho blushed and Suki Blinks

" Eh? You hate being called " Sho-kun"? " Suki gives a lil sad face and Sho put his phone in his pocket

" N-No.. It's not that i hate being called as "Sho-kun " Seriously... It just cute when you said that.. " Sho looked away and Suki blushed 

" L-let's go now .. " Suki walks first and Sho followed her

" Y-yea .. we should.. " Sho is still looking away 

\-- 

Everyone is in Junes Food Court Now and Chie Is eating her bowl of steak and Yosuke Stay away from Chie a lil 

" When will you stop eating Steak Chie ?! " Yosuke Shouts and Chie looks at Yosuke 

"It's not your problem ! hmph !" Chie continue eating her steak and Yosuke Looked away

" Jeez.. " Yosuke Holds his forehead

" Tired Yosuke ? " Yu looks at Yosuke and looks back to him 

" Yeah.. Got a lot of work ... " Yosuke said and Yu drink his glass of water " Hey Yu um... can we go college together ? Uhh ..can You stay here Again? " Yosuke Sweats and Rise looks at Yu 

" Yeah Yu, can you stay here in this place in 1 year? " Rise smiles and Yu looks at Rise with a smile too

" I'll try asking my parents if i can stay here for 1 year again " Yu said 

" Yaaaayyyy !!! " Teddie says and Yukiko looks at Yu 

" Really ? that'll be so great if you stay here again" Yukiko smiled 

" We are really gonna be happy if you stay here again ,Yu" Naoto Smiles and Yu looks at Naoto

" Well.. Im really glad to hear that and Suki should know me better right?" Yu said and Yosuke gives a thumbs up 

" Yessss!! she should know you better , partner!" Yosuke said

Suki and Sho is walking through the Food Court and Rise Sees them and she waves 

" Heyyyy!!! Suki !! Sho!!" 

"Oh!" Suki and Sho runs towards to everyone

" Are we late Rise-san..?" Suki says while she's panting 

" No You two are in the right time you should two sit now i have bought the drinks " Rise let them sit and Sho just notice someone is looking at him and he turn around but there's nothing there .

" Am i just imagining something?" 

" Sho-kun ? " Suki says

" Oh it's Nothing ... " Sho looks away and Suki holds his shoulder and Sho look at her back

" If There's something Bothers you can tell me " Suki smiles 

" Well .. Something bothers me um... that .. someone is staring at me .." Sho says and Suki looks around and behind him 

" There's no one staring at you " Suki says 

" No it was earlier so .." Sho says and he looks down 

" Oh .. Well Does it happen sometimes?" Suki tilted her head and sho looks at her 

" Yeah .." Sho says and Suki pulls out her Magnifying Glass 

" Let's go look for that stalker , Sho-kun" Suki says and Sho is suprised 

" N-no I-its not that a Big problem Suki... " Sho says and Chie Looks at Sho 

" What ? Sho has a Stalker ? Let's go find out who's that Stalker ! " Chie says

Yosuke Stands up " I can't go find someone now ! Well Who wants to find out who's Sho's Stalker!?!" Yosuke says 

And everyone raises their hands except Yosuke and Sho. 

Yu pats his shoulder 

" Looks like everyone wants to look for that Stalker " Yu says And Labrys came and raises her hand" i want to look for his stalker too !" Labrys is smiling brightly and Yosuke look at Labrys 

" You too!?!" Yosuke got down and kneels and looks down 

" Alright .. im in .." Yosuke says 

" I shouldn't have tell her... " Sho says

\-- 

Everyone is spliting up to Find out who's Sho's Stalker Well Who really is that Stalker?

The Stalker is looking for Sho and she looks and looks around But he's not there so she take a look from the other places 

" Where is he?"

\-- 

Sho and Suki is walking while finding out who's that stalker is 

" Why would they make me together with you .. " Sho looks down while walking and Suki looks at him

" Maybe we are a good pair "Suki says

" Do you not know why are they pairing us up?" Sho says and Suki shakes her head

" No , why?" Suki says 

" Yosuke pair us up so the stalker see that were dat--" Sho sense someone and he turn back

" Who are you !? Show yourself!" Sho shouts and Chie and Yosuke came out 

" It's us ! you idiot" Yosuke says and Sho walks toward at Yosuke " WHO YOU CALLING IDIOT YOU HEADSET JERK!?" Sho says 

" WHO YOU CALLING HEASET JERK YOU LIL BOY ?!" Yosuke says and Chie tries to Make them Calm down " Oh C'mon ! not This Time! "

Suki sense someone and pokes Sho " WHAT!?" Sho shouted and Suki got shocked "U-uh... I-I can sense someone is staring at us now .. " Suki says and Sho runs towards who's staring at him

" WHO ARE YOU STALKE--" Sho stops shouting and Yu looks at Sho 

" It's us Sho " Yu and Yukiko and Teddie Rise is hiding and finding who's the stalker 

" Oh?.. sorry to Interrupt.. Yu " Suki says and Sho pisses off 

" Aghhh this is really annoys me " Sho says and Four of them stands up 

" It's Suki's Idea so don't blame her " Yu says 

" I didn't say anything ,it just annoys me " Sho says

" We should get going well" Suki says 

" Yeah.. let's split up again"Yu says and Everyone splits up and finding out who's that Stalker 

\--

Naoto , Kanji and Labrys is standing close to the Shrine 

and Naoto is thinking 

" Hmm... It must be some of us are stalker .." Naoto says and Labrys look at her 

" Hey I just came there in the Food Court and I didn't stalk sho too much Because it's just my mission to look after him" Labrys says

" Don't be too harsh im not Expecting you to be the Stalker " Naoto says and they saw a Girl with a Long Yellow hair 

" Is she New in Town..? She's kinda looks like a traveler " Kanji says and Naoto walks towards at her 

And Yellow haired girl look at her " What do you want?" The Yellow girl says and Naoto Clears her throat

" Im not Looking for trouble but Are you new here? " Naoto says 

" Well I guess yes because im looking for someone who am i've been staring at " The yellow girl says  Naoto thinks harder because she thought that she might be the Stalker they looking for and Naoto ask for more 

" What kind of guy your staring at ?" Naoto says 

" Well He have a X scar and a red Haired " The Yellow Girl says and Naoto got shocked because it's her and Labrys point at the Yellow haired girl 

" Get her!!!" Labrys says 

" What!?" The Yellow Haired girl runs and Labrys and Naoto and Kanji chases her

" Don't let her get away !!" Labrys says while chasing the yellow haired girl 

" Why am i Running anyway!??!!! " The Yellow Haired girl runs faster 

\--

Suki and Sho are walking beside the river bank and Sho looks at Suki

" Hahahaha !" Sho laughs and Suki looks at him

" W-what..?" Suki is looking at him curiously and sho looks at her 

" It kinda remembers me that You ran away when i said that you're Cute" Sho says and he keeps laugh and Suki blushes

" E-ehh... " Suki notices someone is being chased 

The Yellow girl is still being chased and The others approaches Suki and Sho 

" Suki!!!!" Chie shouts and the others stops and Suki looks at them 

" Oh Chie" Suki says 

" Did you find the stalker ?" Yu says and Sho looks at the Yellow haired girl aproaching in front of suki

" Well .. --" Suki says 

" Suki!!!!!! " The yellow girl shouts while being chased 

Suki looks at the Yellow haired girl " I-is that ...?" 

" Suki!!!!!" The Yellow girl is running towards to Suki and Naoto , Labrys and Kanji is chasing her and Naoto shouts

" Block her !!! Block her !!" Naoto says and Chie notices" Naoto says we have to block her " Chie Says and Suki looks at Chie " What !?" Suki says 

" Okay then ~!" Teddie says and The others blocks the Yellow girl and Suki stops them 

" Wait!!!!!!!!" Suki says and Everyone stops and the yellow girl hugs Suki 

" Suki .. I'm .. Scared I'm .. Scared " The yellow girl said and Suki pats her head 

" Stop being kid Jinny " Suki giggles .

Everyone got shocked 

" Jinny!?" Everyone says 

" W-why are they chasing what's going .. Im finding someone... " Jinny says

" You were stalking Sho right !?" Labrys says 

" Who's Sho?" Jinny says and Sho walks towards to Jinny 

" Me " Sho says 

" Oh The X scarred guy " Jinny says and Jinny bows to him and give him a letter and sho got curious

" What is this ?" Sho says 

" It's a letter for you , A letter from my Older sister " Jinny says and Suki looks at Jinny 

" Ragelle?" Suki says 

" Ragelle?" Naoto says and Jinny looks at Suki

" You're Thin , Suki-san haven't you eat these days ?" Jinny says 

" Well .. kinda.. um.. " Suki say looks down and Sho takes the letter opens it and Sho got shocked from the burnt picture and there's some paper that's written " Sho" and Suki looks at it

" It's like your picture of your family when your a lil and it's like when you were three years old " Suki says and Sho cries 

" We didn't know who your family is but we've been investigating the lost childs " Jinny says 

" H-how .. did you find the picture ..?" Labrys says

Labrys got out of her mind that she's a stalker and everyone too and they focuses on the letter that Sho opened 

" I thought.. Im just been made in the lab.. " Sho says and Suki looks at him 

" Test... Subject ..?" Suki says and Jinny looks at Sho

" We found this under Shuji Ikutsuki's Desk" Jinny says 

" That Fake Father .." Sho says 

" Sho .. " Yu pats Sho's back 

" Looks like we have to revealed our secret Yu" Naoto says 

" B-but Naoto.. Suki still.. " Yukiko says

" Y-yeah.. Suki is a kind person.. " Chie says 

" We can't just revealed our secrets that way!" Yosuke says 

" We have to " Yu says and Teddie looks at Yu

" B-but Yu.. " Rise says 

" We can't just keep this a secret to Suki , Guys and you all know we can trust her " Labrys says and Sho sighs and Goes in front of Suki 

" U-um.." Suki looks at Sho nervously and Sho get close to her ear and whispers something

" Do you know the TV world , Suki?"

Sho whispers and Suki got shocked and her eyes glows and Turn everything to a Shadow world 

" AAAAAAAGHHH!!!" Suki holds her head and everyone got so suprise and the ground is shaking and Jinny Summons her Ice Shield " Be careful!" Jinny says 

" Y-you ...?" Yu says while his body cant move properly and everyone too 

" W-what the hell...?" Yosuke says And someone walks towards to Suki 

" Well well.." The same as Suki but with a Uniform 

" Y-you.. Again.. " Suki looks at her 

" Yes,It's Me Again... Suki Terumi .... hahahaha .. AHAHAHAHA" 

The Shadow Suki laughs


End file.
